


Explanation on Hermaphrodites

by Ariel_Schnee



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Schnee/pseuds/Ariel_Schnee
Summary: Explanation on hermaphrodites that you will find in all my fics, and CYOAs, that I will write from now on on this place.





	Explanation on Hermaphrodites

Explanation on Hermaphrodites

All girls in my fics will be herms(hermaphrodites).

They were born this way. And have been since the human race began. Girls have always been herms.

When God created woman, in the universes my fics are taking place in, He decided "I think I'll slap these parts from man on her as well too.". So that is why all girls are herms. They always have been, they are, and they always will be.

If you don't know what a herm is, it's a girl with the male reproductive organs added on. She still has all her female reproductive organs. So, a herm is a girl with some male parts added.


End file.
